


Karloff Attacks

by spirogyra



Series: Newt the Small Mother [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, kaiju couture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is utterly defenseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karloff Attacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Not truly part of the Small Mother series (no refs to any of Newt's kaiju), but since this is directly feriowind's fault, I'm lumping it in there.
> 
> Based on [this picture (and the matching shoes)](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/63862724749/karloff-winter-vest).
> 
> I also just realized [bluestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar) has a fic called [Kaiju Couture,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996883) and I totally stole that as a tag.

"Look at this sweet vest! It's based on Karloff!" Newt spun so Hermann could see the front and back. "Isn't it great?"

"Are those Karloff shoes as well?"

"Yeah! Found them in the second-hand store. They were a steal! So..." He leaned down and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna make it with Karloff?"

"No."

Newt blinked and stood back up. "What? You don't? It's just a vest and some shoes."

"It is neither of those things, Newton. I don't expect you to wear your shoes to bed, and the vest is... odd, but inoffensive. No, I will not allow you into bed with those hideous pants on."

Looking down at himself, Newt held his hands out. "My pants? What's wrong with them? There's not a kaiju anywhere on them. They're just plain pants."

"They are plainly ugly. Who in their right mind would buy pants of that color?"

"You don't like tangerine melon?"

"I like to eat tangerines and melons. I don't ever want to look at that color again."

That was the end of the discussion, and Newt walked away disappointed.

 

"Pants are gone. Now, get ready for Karloff to storm your gates!"

Hermann looked up to see Newt in the vest and shoes, and his black bikini underwear. He set aside his book. "All jaegers offline. I guess I'm defenseless."

"Aww yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> [tv and movie screencaps](echoisles.tumblr.com)   
> [fandom stuff (Pacific Rim, Newt and Hermann)](echoislesfandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
